


Anxious Is Not My Style

by Red_Blue_Multi



Category: sandersides
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, PleaseTellMeWhatElseToAdd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Blue_Multi/pseuds/Red_Blue_Multi
Summary: Roman wakes up one morning, and everything is different,  he's not himself and he can't find Virgil. But no other side appears to think anything is up,  leaving roman alone to figure out how to fix this mess.
Relationships: (Unspecified untill later in the story)
Kudos: 16





	1. Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the latest asides episode came out and is based before such as well. If things don't line up please take a note this is made to be perceived as if FWSA didn't happen but is based after SVS!Redux 
> 
> With that in mind if you have any suggestions please comment!  
> I will also take prompts for shorter or even longer fan fictions if there is something in particular that you want to see that isn't NSFW

Thomas arose one Saturday morning planning to meet up with his best friend Joan today to discuss any new process for his channel. But roman, the king of creativity (but was always modest enough to act as a prince around his coworkers who lacked a title) just didn't feel like getting up today. 

Roman curled tighter around himself as he continued to clutch his chest, his heart was pounding, practically vibrating in his chest. It made his throat feel unusual and his lungs ache as if he had inhaled ice from the snow in the mind palace. He kept his eyes squeezed shut as his thumb played with the fabric if his shirt he was wearing. It felt softer, thicker and baggier then his normal sleep garments, but the fabric was soothing to feel. 

'Minkey, maybe?' came the voice in his head as he continued to feel it, of course, it was wrong. This was obviously polyester woven a special way and cleaned with some sort of fabric softener that had given these clothes the effect he had been feeling, but he wasn't going to check. He curled up tighter in his bed as he let a shaky breath fall from his lips. Wrapping his arms around the pillow beneath his head as his body tangled around the blankets, that was odd as well. Since when did he sleep in such a position that the blankets ended up both above AND beneath him at the same time? 

After several minuites of him being alone in his room. He still hadn't opened his eyes. Eventually, there was a soft click. when he was expecting his song he had chosen for the day to play, 'touch the sky' from Brave he was instead greeted with the soft sound of wall-Es soundtrack. He listened quietly, brows frowing as he eventually recognised the tune as 'define dancing'. With a grumble 'I didn't ask for that one, room' he sat up and turned the alarm off. All still without opening his eyes. 

Overall, he had failed though. he heard the glass as it fell and hit the ground with a clatter and ring, thank god for things being unable to break unless you will it to happen in Thomas's head, he tried again. Hearing the lamp fall this time. He groaned as he finally opened his eyes. Immediately regretting it as he got blasted with the light creeping between the blinds. Rubbing his eyes he reached once more to the alarm and finally hit it instead of something else. The room quiet once more as he yawned. Stretched and stood up finding his feet had already found their way into slippers on the side of the bed. 

Roman didn't bother trying to open his eyes again, it was too bright this morning to bother right now and he still felt as if his heart were about to explode. Honestly for the first time in a long while didn't want to do his work today. 

He begun to walk towards the door, he had memorised it's location by now after all the time he spent trying to walk around blindfolded years ago. It was fun untill he accidentally fell down the stairs to the replica of Thomas's house and broken his arm. Back when he was so young none of the sides knew that pain could be something they could avoid, all sides rooms had the same basic layout anyway, after all. 

Only, something went wrong. On his journey just six feet he tripped on something half way and ended up on the mat on the floor with a grunt. But despite his normal attitude, he just couldn't bring himself to actually get up and instead continued to lay there quietly. 

"kiddo?" came the normally bouncy voice of Patton. But this time the moral side sounded more concerned then playful or exited. Roman let out a defeated groan as he felt Patton's hand against his back. Barely feeling it under the fabric "sorry, I know you hate your pappy Patton touching you but I'd like to you if you're feeling in tip top shape" the moral side fussed as he moved his hand from roman's back to one on each of roman's sides, keeping a nice grip on them as he slowly heaved roman up. 

This was weird, the only person Patton actually treated like this was....  
"I have cookies downstairs, we can get them and see if we can Nab one of roman's Disney movies? You liked that Halloween one right?"

This couldn't be possible, absolutely. Utterly impossible, roman staired up at Patton, eyes slightly squinted as he waited for his eyes to adjust. Patton was looking back with a protective and loving smile that roman was almost definately sure he hadn't made towards him before. Looking around behind Patton he noticed the dark purple marbled texture of Virgil's room. All distorted To give off the illusion that it wasn't how it seemed (in most cases all rooms were anyway). The blinds were pulled down but weren't twisted shut, explaining why it had been so bright in the noxious sides room. 

But... If he was in Virgil's room, and Patton was looking at him like that... Roman looked down at his sleeves and didn't feel as suprised as he should've, despise how his heartbeat made him feel like a ticking time bomb, his face warming up as he felt himself breathing just a bit heavier. Looking back at Patton, his eyes feeling wet and hot. Patton's smile had faded, and he looked concerned, slowly reaching to take roman's hand as his hazel eyes looked right to him "Virgil, are you okay? Youre oddly quiet" he mumbled. 

Oh god, he was making Patton cry- he was making Patton cry for no reason and he wasn't trying to fix it! Roman's body begun to shake more and more as he reached out to take patrons hand. It felt ice cold in his but oh so steady. almost immediately when Patton had his hand, Patton held it in both of his, looking up at roman. His lower lids slightly darker "oh, kiddo" he murmered, his voice becoming noticibly quieter as he moved to sit cross legged beside roman on the floor "bad morning... Huh? " he asked as he moved just a little closer. Roman shook, taking a deep shaky breath amongst the small airy ones that felt useless. 

Roman didn't remember what else had happened in that time, but when he was aware again he was limp in Patton's arms, face wet but alot cooler then they had been. Patton was humming quietly, the tune slower but still sounded like jacks lamnent. Roman, while still tense and feeling like crap felt himself relaxing even more as he listened, hiccuping as he mumbled something to himself. Patton seemed to know every note to the song, and roman was sure every word by now. Taking another deep breath, both him and Patton gave each other one more squeeze before Patton pulled away and smiled to him "all better kiddo?" he asked quietly. Roman nodded slowly as he shifted a little. The both of them got out before leaving the room, Patton closing it behind them as he mumbled a "you should probably get out of there for a bit, would you like to go wake roman up? He's meant to be out already but... He's not? " Patton rambled, seeming confused. Roman flinched before nodding slowly, he needed to go figure out if Virgil was in his place now, to help him. He had to actually work today! 

Roman gave Patton one more hug before walking further down the stairs. Ducking past Logan's agape door and patton's was covered in animals. roman remembered painting a year ago like it was yesterday. finally he stopped at his own door knocking a few times before opening the door "Virgil?" he said, his voice sounding worn out.

"no, roman" came his own familiar voice as his form rolled over in his bed. Roman shivered as he walked to the bed and grabbed the lookalikes wrist "alright, I'm not playing nice, weather you like it or not you can't sleep in any more then you have, Thomas has work to do and I don't need Logan on my heels" he growled. The other span around to look at him, eyes a bright orange as he tilted his head "what are you going on about?"

Orange? Why were HIS eyes orange? HIS eyes were brown He flinched, stairing at the lookalike for a few extra seconds before growling "go do your job 'Roman', Get out of bed and Actually do something". 

The other side looked at him for a few seconds, appearing Confused as roman stormed out. Sighing "well, that's definately not virgil" he muttered to himself.taking a deep breath as Logan almost walked right into him, over the past few months Logan had changed his style a little, going from the trapezium shaped glasses to oval shaped, and brushing up with a haircut. While most ritual details of the sides were unchangeable, especially when they were projecting themselves to talk to Thomas, they were able to change some things about themselves, roman specifically had cut and styled his hair mostly like Thomas, but most of the front was styled and curled similar to prince Eric from the little mermaid. That was what he liked Abd that was how he normally stayed. 

Logan looked at Virgil for a few moments before giving his best attempt at a warm smile. His eyes remaining unchanged from the deep ocean blue he liked to personify his eyes as "satisfactory morning to you, Virgil. You still up for that debate we had planned to do in three hours?" he asked. Adjusting his glasses as he put his book away "I believe our debate today was on if any of the earth based conspiracies could be true?" he prompted when roman went quiet for what seemed to be a few moments too long, roman snapped back to reality before giving him a sharp nod "Uh- actually" he begun quietly. Almost immediately Logan streaghtened up, fixed his tie and nodded "of course, your fantasy movie night with roman correct? You're afraid of the two overlapping, are you not?" he asked for confermation. Roman felt ready to growl at the teacher, ready to call him a name or literally anything... 

But he couldn't think of anything right now, and he needed to talk to Logan in private, this could be the one chance to-

"ah! I was just about to check on you Janus" Logan spoke over roman for a few moments, and almost immediately he felt like his chance was ripped away from him. 

There he was, right behind him, roman found himself looking right up at the tallest side here. A side both him and Virgil despised with a passion. 

Stuck up, thieving, always-gets-his-own-way Janus. Thank god he didn't have to lie when it came to Janus, he didn't have to pretend to like him. As Janus reached out, offering his hand roman slapped it away, scoffed. Growled and walked off, knowing both of the other sides would be watching him. 

He needed to get away from thoes two, he didn't want to be near himself and he didn't want to lie to Patton, who would probably hate him after this. 

But he also didn't wanna be alone, it almost seemed as if his feet were taking him somewhere even. Carrying him down the long hall that begun to twist and wind. This was the only thing separating him and his friends to the dark sides, the others. As Virgil called them insistently. He could never tell why though. 

He didn't know what his body was doing, but apparently wherever it was taking him he had no choice. And he didn't really care that it was just taking him along really. 

That was untill he came to the warped door and his feet stopped moving. The slime on the door shining under the old wavering boat light above them. This was REMUS' room! His legs had taken him to Remus! Why?! He didn't want to be near his brother right now! He should get out of here and deal with his problem already! He should be paying attention to getting everything in place so he could go back to what he loved instead of going to see his twin brother!

With the click of the door Infront of him, though. He knew it was too late, as the door swung up as if it were a trap door flap roman was standing face to face with Remus, who was absolutely naked, Remus took one look up and down at roman before his eyes absolutely lit up, roman moved away to shield his eyes. While he was Remus' brother and technantly the same person, he didn't wanna see what Remus had going on down there, with all his talk of STI's he probably had one really. 

"Virgil!" his brother squeaked, and while roman was about to correct Remus he ultimately bit it back. Though what he really didn't expect was the bear hug his brother gave him. He was almost sure his face would be red as a Roman tomato. 

"you came back! Yaas! Want to come in? I can do the whole cat people thing again!" Remus offered exitedly. And while roman was almost definately going to say no to that, he found himself being hurried in by Remus' firm but gentle hand. That was wired, read had almost never held him like this he didn't treat 'Virgil' like he had just met either. 

For once letting himself get burried in trying to figure this out, he completely forgot he was meant to be refusing Remus'offer to play together. Surprisingly enough, though with a tap of Remus' shoes he was in his normal attire. Humming to himself happily "it's been too long since you last came to play Virgil!" he cheered. Walking over as he leaned over the bed "eight hundred and twenty three days to be exact!" 

Roman froze. Looking up at Remus "it was that long?" he asked. He was shocked that Virgil would have at all. Didn't Logan say that him and Patton reacted horribly to his brother?

"yeah! You been off and running around with thoes two nerds?" Remus asked, lean in so close it was a suprise he hadn't fallen off yet. Roman laughed quietly as he nodded, while he didn't like relating to his brother too much. He was all too right about Patton and Logan looking like nerds, it was the first thing him and Remus had noticed of the two when they all met the first time even. 

"I... What about roman?" Remus asked, his voice dropped in its exited tone a bit as he continued to move closer to virgil Still "how's he been? He came back a couple months ago and told me that he wasn't going too well" 

He... What? Roman stopped a moment as he looked up at Remus with an expression he could only guess was both shock and confusion "when was that? " 

"oh! Back when he was trying to show Thomas that he didn't have to neglect himself all the time? Apparently roman didn't like Dee helping or something and was acting off?" Remus explained

Did... Did they both ACTUALLY care? Roman looked as if he didn't believe it one moment, and he was almost certain Remus could see this. After a few moments though he took a deep breath. Moving to sit on the bed. Remus almost immediately sitting himself behind him, pulling something rock hard but round our of nowhere as he begun to rud roman's back with it "you're stressed! Tell meeee" he insisted. Smiling in only a way that roman imagined Patton smiling these days. But... If Remus was all who he could trust to listen to this, maybe he was the safest bet?

"alright, I'm going to tell you something very serious, okay?" roman lead carefully. Remus let out an exited gasp when he heard the word serious as he pressed his tool for massage a little further into roman's skin, he shuddered as his entire body relaxed under the pressure "I'll listen and I'll take this as seriously as the black plague was taken!"

That didn't sound promising... But this was Remus, it might be the best he gets. With a gentle nod and a deep breath he leaned back into his brother and mumbled "some things... Happened remus" 

"has Thomas been sent to court? Of he has can I defend him?!" he asked exitedly. Roman laughed as he span around to shove him back "let me Finnish you dope! " he shouted. Remus cackling along as his arms slowly laced around roman's waist, holding him in another hug "well, is it?" Remus asked. Roman rolling his eyes as he decided he would have to blurt it out just as he had asked the other sides to do with the 'problem' they had a while back. 

"I'm not Virgil, but I'm not Deciet either! I- hold on you're not going to believe this Remus but I AM roman" he told Remus. There was a few seconds in silence, roman was almost sure he was just processing and let him be. Before Remus asked almost immediately "you havent FUCKED my Virgil right?"

His... Virgil? HIS Virgil? Roman scoffed for a moment, Virgil wasn't something to OWN. And the guy was a Lone Wolf, he chose where he went or who to hang out if he wanted to. He muttered a quiet "no, but he's not yours either" before taking another deep breath and Justuring to his chest "but Remus, Virgil isn't in my position, someone else is-" 

"Janus?" Remus cut in, he wasn't behind roman anymore, instead he was laying along his bed. Arms tucked behind his head as if he didn't care anymore. 

"well, no" roman mumbled, looking away "I- truth is I don't know who it is Remus, I was going to ask Logan to help but he's.... Sidetracked" he mumbled, looking over to see Remus grinning, stairing intently "so, you want a partner in crime?" 

"someone to help me find virgil" roman corrected, looking directly at Remus "someone to help find him, and call out whoever is messing with us" roman explained.

"messing... With us? Collectively? Like- all of us, us?" Remus asked. Sitting up properly once more. This caught his attention? 

"well, they are probably messing with all of us" roman said, being careful with what he said, he didn't know anything yet. But he also had spent plenty of time with his brother to know that every word means something. And if you tell him one thing and end up wrong? To sum it in one sentence, if you don't have a defence you're beyond screwed and a half 

"might be" he told himself with a simple nod. Looking up at roman. Roman was almost definately sure he brother was absorbing all this information in his head, not speaking untill much later "okay! What do we start with then El'Romano" 

Roman physically cringed, looking at Remus before laughing "don't CALL me that remus" he said. Throwing a punch to his shoulder as he stood up. Remus following close behind him. As roman started pacing, Remus imitated him in the annoying way he tended to. 

"well..." roman begun, trailing off to think before looking up at Remus again "okay, first step is trying to figure out who has taken over my body! Anyone you know use orange eyes to personify themselves?" 

"well..." Remus started, before freezing to think. Starting again "I... Dee DOES have orange eyes sometimes- but Dee is barely comfertable in his own skin! He wouldn't have stuck to just one colour" 

"I... Well I DID see Janus earlier- and he does make the most sense in this situation" roman thought to himself. Looking to his brothers eager eyes as he rocked on his feet grinning to him "beating up Dee?" he asked. Roman shook his head "too early, that and you don't know what the other sides will do to stop you if they see you first" he explained. 

"oh" Remus said flatly, looking at him quietly for a while before nodding and leading him out "I remember seeing alot of orange somewhere around here, but I don't remember" 

"another side... Maybe? Do sides just appear?" roman wondered out loud his brother laughing as he pushed roman to the wall "you're sounding like the nerd even more roman! Watch yourself" he teased. Roman grumbling as he rolled his eyes, another smile creeping into his face "sure, I have a job for you though, Remus. Okay?" 

"Yeah?" Remus asked. Smiling eagerly to his brother as he walked him out of the room. Tilting his head ever so slightly to the side "what kind of job?" 

"check everything" roman said quietly. Nodding "every room you can find every area That'd be good to hide a side, if you find anyone set them free and send them to me. Yeah?" 

Remus' smile grew wide as he nodded to him. Stopping where the hall finally stopped warping as he waved goodbye to roman and begun to walk back. Leaving roman to himself, with a quiet sigh roman tried to get into character. Slouching over and grimacing ever so slightly, all he had to do while Remus was searching was lay low, and talk to Logan. He was going to find his emotions friend even if he looked just like him right now!


	2. Narciso?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Happy four years to Sandersides!   
> Don’t mind this small chapter, just wanted to poke the angsty boy in incase anyone was interested 
> 
> If I remain on track another chapter should be ready before today is done!
> 
> I also will not be clarifying anything about who narciso Is, but other things I can classify if they don’t spoil later on

Virgil had always been terrified of the off chance of a kidnapping incident. But it had never happened to him, until now.

Here he lay, at the bottom of a box that barely had enough room for him to wiggle around, wrists bound and a bandana over his mouth that reeked of heavy chemicals. The entire situation had him utterly riddled with questions! How did he get here, who the fuck would be doing this? Why did his chest feel okay? Why wasn't he on the verge of a panic attack? 

He let out a shaky breath through his nose, hating the cold sensation that moved amongst his body when he breathed the chemicals in the cloth through his mouth. He had been trying for what felt like forever now to try and get out, and he was absolutely sure Thomas was awake by now. And he didn't have his anxiety to keep him on alert! 

If the other sides tried to find them and did, what would they Say? What would they do?   
Would roman laugh at him again? Call him another few names relating to cowardess or weakness. He let out a shaky breath, close to a strangled sob as he reached out a shaky hand to press at the side of the box. no give.

he let out a few rapid shaky breaths as he curled in on himself tighter, but clothes were scratchy against him, they felt horrible and didn't make HIM feel better.

he didn't know how long he was there. how long he tried to get out. but eventually he managed to slip the top of the box open, kicking it open aggressively as he climbed out as hastily as possible, taking a few moments to steady his breathing as the ringing of cold, heavy tin continued to echo from the lid. Virgil kept his hand clutched to his chest as he surveyed the surroundings, nothing. not one thing around him in this warm coloured, absolutely trashed room looked familiar.

A mattress on the floor, a bookshelf that was near empty, the books scattered on the floor, a drying rack with an assortment of scarves in various oranges and purples, yellows and reds no side wore scarves- no side wore orange even! this was all bizarre- what side would have an orange room -a side he apparently hadn't seen before- and keep a box in it ready to kidnap someone?!

virgil shivered as he looked down at his hands, shivering when he spotted the soft yellow fabric of what seemed to be a sweater. Thinking quietly he continued to look around the room, trying to find any details about the kidnapper. No one he had seen once again had worn a yellow sweater at any point, not even Janus, he growled as his nails Doug into the soft Fiber's of the fabric. Spotting a small box with something engraved to the side. Hopeful to find something on it, he moved closer 

"Narciso" he read out loud quietly. Trying to think if he had heard that name at all before reading it. sadly, with no luck of doing such he placed the box back down. Rubbing under his eye before checking his hand "no eyeshadow. At least he hadn't stayed in that, but also no black nail polish. 

He had painted that nail polish on three weeks ago during a movie marathon with Patton! It was in the best condition it could've been last night. Virgil shivered as he looked around the room for a mirror. All that paint wouldn't have just fallen off in one night. 

He couldn't find a full mirror, but on top of a dresser sitting against a wall of the room. Not far from a desk opposite the bed. He spotted a small hand one, a crack snaking through the middle. It was covered in small bits of worn down faux fur. And Virgil could only guess at one point or another the mirror had been covered in it. Picking it up he took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he lifted the broken mirror up and peered in. 

That- he wasn't him.   
That COULDNT have been him, There was no possible way.   
Stairing back at him while following his movements and expressions as a reflection should was not him. But it must've been a side, the hair a dirty blond and the eyes a dark but saturated green. His face was smooth asside from a small cluster of freckles up his nose and along his forehead and he wore a shirt that felt like the same material as a normal pillow. He shuddered as he put the mirror down and took some steps back. Looking at his hands as his breathing picked up "not- not me" he uttered airily. Hands coming up to clutch his head, tangling in his hair as he sunk down to the floor. Body shaking "I'm alone, I'm not ME... I-im trapped" he muttered, eyes quickly glancing around the room in hopes of spotting a door. Nothing 

... He was alone, trapped and if that mirror wasn't messing with him. He was a side he hadn't seen before. 

He layed down on his side. One hand to his head as the other slowly moved to his chest. While he might be able to try and get out, he wasn't going to right now. His heart was beginning to catch up to his head when it came to panic. Something he had expected when he first woke up even. 

The fact of his delayed panic while confusing him, there was one thing he knew sadly. He would have to figure out how to escape once he calmed down, or he would have to wait for someone to come find him. All he could guess though, was no one would come find him if there wasn't even a door in.


	3. Breakfast Can Be Forked!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, posting the chapter at 11:15at night 
> 
> I submitted my homework before midnight teacher! 
> 
> Note, I am NOT shipping princey and Dukey here and am actually planning on doing logince and Dukexiety for this story. If there are any better ideas I will kindly take them. This fan fiction will be SFW romantically though and is NOT driven by the romance. I'm still debating having any relationships at all as of right now after all.

Roman shivered as he nearly poked himself in the eye with his eyeshadow brush. He stood In front of Virgil's small, purple tinted mirror as he put on as little eyeshadow as he could without looking suspicious. His heart fluttering within him as he imagined working with his brother like he had always used to. It had only been half an hour since he left Remus alone in that part of the hallway, but a part of him already wanted to go check on his brother. He hadn't noticed it before, but he had really missed his brother. 

There was a quiet click of the door behind him. As he spun around though he immediately regretted it as he couldn't help the scowl that crept on his face. Deceit, standing there with a face that didn't grin nor frown. Taking a few small steps as he held his gloved hand out "Virgil" Deceit said smoothly. Roman didn't dare move though, his voice coming in no more or less then a growl "what do you want Deceit" he spat.

Deceit rose his hands up in surrender. Eyes widening just barely as roman almost swore the guys mouth twitched a little "well, it was definately not because Patton wanted me to come tell his brat of a son that his breakfast was going cold, and I /dont/ regret coming in" Deciet hissed. Scrunching his nose for a couple seconds before whipping around and stalking out. Pausing for a few moments before looking back at him

"remember that Patton insists you give me a second chance, don't let him see your attitude boil over again. Its /not/ like I hate seeing him that way after all" he uttered before finally disappearing. Roman scoffing quietly before going back to his current task. So lost in his own mind he never heard the other side walk in. 

"I hope that you putting eyeshadow isn't an attempt to try to hide something from our group, Virgil" roman jumped. Getting his upper eyelid and luckily not his eye. With a quiet grunt he rummaged through the small box of eyeshadow, each small palette holding a darker black then the last. 

"Apologies, Virgil. I didn't realise you were currently on guard" Logan said, his tone smoother then it had been as roman felt the analytical side sit beside him. He glanced up at Logan's emotionless, observant face for just a few seconds before gently trying to brush his mistake away. Looking back to the mirror as he quietly answered "it's not to hide anything, teach. I just like it.   
Expression is key for us or whatever" he mumbled, waving his hand in a circle dismissively.

"Roman's nicknames are getting to you again I predict?" Logan asked. Roman's throat tightened "I get they hurt, Virgil. But I don't think roman realises" he begun. Roman could feel logan fiddling with his hands as his own slowly lowered from it's task "but, Roman is working on it, and when I discussed the matter with Patton, he claimed that's what mattered. Development." 

Roman mentally kicked himself. He had been hurting these two more then he had realised, trying not to tear up he took a deep breath, packed up the eyeshadow and other tools before standing up. Looking up at the taller side "Logan..." he begun, his voice shaking just a little. 

Logan waited for him to talk for a few moments, before sighing. Shrugging his shoulders and holding his arms out "I believe you are attempting to communicate to me that you need an embrace for a moment" Logan uttered. And while roman didn't want to hug Logan. He felt his body move on its own to accept the offer. Logan wrapping his arms around roman as he took a deep, slow breath and glanced around Virgil's room.

Roman felt shocked as he allowed the hug to continue for longer then he would've needed, hearing Logan's heart thump strongly in his chest. While Roman would've probably been the most physically fit of the six of them in his own body, Logan had a knack for proving he had the best overall balance for physical health. And often roman found himself worried the logical side might end up besting him at his fitness. 

Right now though? He was a scrawny, short emo tucked up in Logan's strong grip. And there was a part of him that didn't want to leave this hold. A part of him that he had to suppress when Logan did let go of him and step to the door. him following after Logan slowly as they met up with everyone else in the common room. Patton was in the kitchen putting the cooked eggs into a plate as he made small talk with the impostor. 

Rage boiled inside him as he listened to them speak, they sounded NOTHING like he did. There was so much he was adding. So much he was making up that just made no sense! Not even a single Disney quote where he could've! Or a musical one at all! 

Roman was scowling. Feeling his upper lip twitch as he glared at the other aggressively. The contact remaining unbroken untill he felt a hand on his shoulder and Logan lean down to beside his ear "I know he's getting on your nerves, but you remember that quote from the super hero series Thomas was watching a month ago?" Logan asked. Trying to pull roman away from his current interest. With a grumble he recited the words that had been repeated but never brought up too often "'All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing', so the complete opposite of what you're telling me to do right now logan" he grumbled. Looking up at Logan who had risen an eyebrow "that... Is the exact quote Virgil, yes. I thought you said you hated that series?" 

Roman froze. Thinking rapidly for a moment to find an excuse. Just as he was about to speak though Patton ducked between them with a plate of bacon and eggs and chirped an exited "breakfast! breakfast kiddos! Be sure not to rush though, don't need any of you scrambled" 

"that joke was half baked patton" roman shot back. Smirking slightly. Patton spinning around to hold his hands out enthusiastically. Shifting all his weight onto one side as a few strands of hair fell over his glasses "Virgil!? My own son making a better breakfast joke then me? Surely not!" he squeaked. The fake roman laughing as he winked to him. Holding his fork out to point at them "that's a new one from you jack shakes-a-ton" he said. Waving the fork around. 

His nicknames weren't remotely well thought out either, Roman could feel his nose scrunch as he balled his hand into a fist. 'just you wait until I find Virgil, You impostor. I will vanquish you with or without my body, and there WILL be hell to pay' he told himself. he felt Logan squeeze his shoulder a moment more before finally letting him go. walking to the table and sitting down just as Janus came over and sat beside logan. with a sigh roman looked at the two remaining seats. his final options were to sit beside a decietful snake who had played into the hearts of all his friends by pretending to be those very friends, or whoever the heck was in his body pretending to be him. 

with a groan, he chose to sit beside Deceit, but swore to himself he wasn't going to carry out any conversation with him. Patton coming to sit beside him seconds later with a carton of orange juice and the plate of bacon and eggs "that banter seemed a bit short lived compared to normal, kiddos" he tried, Logan clearing his throat 

"apologies, Patton. but I can guess due to a lack of knowledge of Janus, most of us aren't the most comfortable with him" Logan explained, both Roman and his lookalike nodded in unison, Roman pausing to stare at him before at Deceit "it could also be a lack of trust from past experiences" he grumbled. Caught off guard when Deceit turned around and looked at him in shock. Taking a moment to glance at Patton he came to realise Patton too was giving this worried and shocked face. his heart pounding a little heavier once more as he looked away quietly "uh, you know. speaking for roman here" he mumbled into his sleeve, glancing up at Logan. who was staring down at him with frowwed eyebrows.

roman felt his skin crawl as the both of them maintained eyecontact, feeling his face heat up as he tried to figure out if logan was disappointed, or analysing him. bringing his hand further up to partially cover his eyes he broke the contact, taking a shaky breath as he felt the warm breath of another near him.

"Careful Virgil" came Deceits voice smooth and quiet. so much so roman felt the cold bolt of lightning shoot up his spine, a wave of unease coming over him "You're showing everyone how you feel towards the Prince, personally I thought you hated him." Deceit teased, smirking as he moved away again.

god, god did he hate that, Deceit was too close for him to have been comfortable with that and the one person he thought to be an ally was glaring at him like he was the scum of the earth, and Patton would probably think its a prank.

with a deep breath he stood up from his spot, looking at Patton for a moment to nod before feeling his clothing, eventually slipping his hands in the pockets "sorry Pap-Star, not feeling hungry, and this makes me feel like I'm already working" he explained, forcing a sigh just as Patton begun to give him a hurt expression, Deceit watching him with the same cold expression Logan had been, while Logan and roman both picked absently at their food "if you need me summon me or something, I'm going off the grid for a bit" 

he walked at a quickened pace away from the gasps of shock from patton as he dipped his head lower and pulled his hood over his head. ignoring any protests from Patton as he quickened his pace and squeezed his eyes shut. Remus would be better company then them right now, and with how fast his heart was pounding. how his lunges ached and screamed for more air from his short breaths. he probably wouldn't feel any worse.

the walk to Remus' room was about as numbing as it had been last time, a sense of security falling over his being the closer he got to the darker corridors. Unable to tell if it was because of virgils body or knowing his brother was in here. 

Then he caught himself, stopping in his tracks just in front of remus' door. Why would he be feeling numb when his brother gave him such mixed feelings? He shook his head with a sigh as he finally begun to feel a little calmer again, and took a step forward, shuddering when his shoeless feet hit something cold and wet. Looking down to see he water he sighed, opening up the door without knocking to find remus standing in front of a huge octopus tank he had, doodling something on the glass as he thought quietly, a small orange octopus stuck to the glass. 

Confused to what he was doing, Roman stepped closer, the water beneath his feet pattering with each step.

“It’s ironic, isn’t it? I’ve spent my entire life on this side of the mindscape and yet I can’t find the room virgils stuck in” Remus said in a monotone way, moving to mark where the octopus was pointing a tentacle Roman watched for a few moments before moving closer, sighing “I find it ironic that despite how much I want to say I hate being around you, you’re the only sane person I can talk to right now”. Roman mumbled, watching as one of the dark grey octopus floated down into the sandy floor of the tank, remus laughing before nudging Roman gently. That was odd, remus was never gentle with him.

“Whoever said I was sane, my Devious twin?” He purred. Roman scoffing and waving a hand at him “you’re the only one acting so right now brother, pipe down and tell me how your search is going” 

“I checked the lower commons and the pantry on this side of the hall. nothing exept some fifty crofters jars for some reason, hey. Isn’t that up tight dork obsossed with crofters? I don’t think Janus was” he rambled. Sonstantly moving his hands and shuffling on his feet, a unhinged grin always plastered on his face with each word he spoke. Unnerving to most, completely normal for remus' behaviour. Roman barely cared, not that he was really looking at him as he looked over the map. 

“Thought you said maps removed the fun in things, remus” Roman mumbled, tracing his finger along the lines of one of the corridors. Remus staring at him with something Roman had never seen before. 

Remus was frowning at him, and not some mock frown. A genuine, displeased sign of upset. 

“Virgils well-being isn’t a game, Roman. We don’t know where he is or if he’s okay even!” He said, voice rising with a growl in his throat. He hadn’t even realised when he had, but his hand was clutching his chest, the other holding his draw string tight. His heart pounding.

Remus watched him a few moments in scilence as his vision blurred just slightly, his painted nails clutching the fabric of his shirt as he tried to apoligise to them, instead though his mind clouded with the echoes of phrase upon phrase 

‘You fucked up’   
‘You don’t actually care’   
‘Worse then remus, you are. Couldn’t even realise how worrisome it is that Virgil has disappeared’  
‘Villan’   
‘Useless, useless, useless! useless! USELESS USELESS! USELESS-‘ 

Next moment we was pressed against something, the fabric beneath him was scratchy and felt horrible to touch, but the warmpth and breathing and heart beat stopped him from leaving the embrace. His body slowly begun to steady itself from its shaking, to of which he hadn't realised was even happening untill Remus had hugged him. 

"roman" came Remus serious voice. It really didn't fit him, but roman didn't care as he kept his ear to Remus, chest. Listening to the beat "I think youre doing Virgil's job" he mumbled. 

"obviously" roman muttered "why else would my heart be running a mile every minute?" 

"if you're currently anxiety how on earth do you plan on arguing with the Villan? Especially if no one will believe you if IM beside you. All that guy has to do is tell and you'll be in a panic! No offence but you're alot more fragile then virgil" he stated. At first roman was gonna snap back a response. But the longer he listened to his brothers breaths and heart beat he simply gave up. Not bothering to protest.

"roman, this is a difficult situation were in" Remus stated, looking down at roman who grumbled and slowly let go of him. He still felt really jittery but he couldn't cling to Remus all day "and you're sure we can't just... Ask Logan to help?" he offered. 

"oh hell no!" Remus claimed as soon as he could. Looking at roman "the dork will either not believe us because 'it's illogical and impossible' tell his 'boyfriend' or he'll tell everyone and you'll be thrown out to this side" Remus told roman. Waving his hands excessively. 

Roman didn't wanna agree with Remus. But he agreed with Remus alot. Logan was a gamble. But they needed someone they could trust. And Patton, the only other person they could. Would probably try to resolve it by talking to the impostor even if he believed them. 

Roman grumbled a almost inaudible "you're right" before going to sit in front of the tank. Looking in at a coral pink octopus creeping along the bottom as Remus moved to sit opposite him "who finds out can wait, unlike Virgil. If someone notices something is wrong then tell them, but if you just blurt it out like normal they'll think it's a joke or lie"

"why must this be difficult?" roman complained as Remus shrugged. Tracing his finger along the corridors "I mean, one day everything was fine! Then suddenly I'm in Virgil's body hearing everything Logan has to say about how what I say hurts and- by the scales of a serpant I hate how I've treated them but I Need myself back! I... Need Virgil back" he mumbled. Looking down at the black painted nails as Remus leaned over. Holding his arms "we will find him, Roman. So long as he remembers he can't be hurt. He won't be hurt, we can't starve as sides either. So long as he remembers that? He's fine." 

Roman glanced up at his brother. Watching for a few moments before sighing quietly, smiling to him "when did you become so good at calming people down?" he asked. Looking up at Remus. Who only smiled back 

"eighteen years, six months, and ten days. One year after we split. And just a few weeks after I met Virgil properly".


End file.
